Shake it Play Stories
by Disney.Kickin'itLover14
Summary: So Lilly and Molly are in Shake it up stories. bit is the first time of Rogan Story, and never knew that Logan has a dark secret to Rocky and Cece to have a Halloween Party with Olivia and Laura. Did Logan is a werewolf well we need to find out
1. Chapter 1 Rogan

**Shake it up Logan is a vampire**

Hey Guys. We are in Shake it up stories. It our first time, and of course Logan he well be a vampire and a werewolf. So enjoy

Olivia: oh Hi

Rocky: Hey Olivia What's Up (Best Friend Hug)

While Cece still on the Phone and Olivia was there

Cece: Hey Olivia. What up

Olivia: Hey Cece. So I brought my sister here

Cece: What is her name?

Olivia: My sister Laura

Laura: Hey Cece and Hi Rocky

Rocky: Hey Laura

Cece: Hi Laura. I haven't seen you for a long time

Rocky: So Olivia you want to meet the boys

Olivia: Sure

Flynn: Hey Hey

Olivia: Hey Flynn,Ty and Deuce

Ty; Hey Girls

Deuce: so who are those Girls?

Rocky: Oh this Olivia and Laura

Ty and Deuce: Nice to meet you

Olivia and Laura: Nice to meet you as well

Rocky: Hey Olivia

Olivia: Yeah Rocky

Rocky: You want to Meet Logan

Olivia; umm Sure

As Logan walked down and saw them talking

Rocky; here comes Logan. He was a vampire and werewolf

Logan; who is those girls

Rocky: Well this is Olivia and Laura

Logan: Hey Olivia. I'm Logan. Nice to meet you

Olivia: Nice to meet you too Logan *smiles*

Laura: Hey Olivia. I think you should have to go now

Olivia: Yeah. Good idea

While me and Laura went to the mall to buy some clothes for My Halloween Party

Laura: is that good on you Olivia

Olivia: Yeah I think so

With Rocky and Cece

Rocky; so what are you gotten wear for the Halloween Party

Cece: Maybe a witch. What about you Rocky

Rocky: same Thing

Cece: *smiles*

So at Olivia House

Olivia: Hey Laura

Laura: Yeah Sister

Olivia: Are we going to the Halloween with Them

Laura: um yeah we are. Why

Olivia: because I not sure if we need to go there

Laura went to the couch and she gives me a water to cool me down

Olivia: Thanks Laura

Laura: Your Welcome

Olivia: so what are you wearing for Halloween

Laura: maybe a superwoman costume. You

Olivia: Maybe a Pirate Costume

Laura: So let's Changed our Costumes

Olivia: Nah we well do it tomorrow

Laura: Okay

Laura went to her bedroom. While Olivia went Rocky and Cece's House

*Knock the Door*

Flynn: I get it

Olivia: Hey Flynn

Flynn: Hey Olivia

Rocky: so what are you doing in here

Olivia: I need to you to talk about the Halloween party

Rocky: Okay

Olivia: Well some people are gotten wear a costume?

Rocky: Yeah some people are gotten wear a costume

Logan went down the window and saw me and Rocky talking about the Halloween Party

Logan: Hey Rocky

Rocky: Ah! Logan you scared me

Logan: sorry Rocky

Rocky: it okay Logan *smiles*

**Chapter 2 **

*Next Morning*

Rocky: Oh man is morning already

Cece: is so early

Rocky and Cece went to the living room. And they made their cereal


	2. Play

"Logan, where are you going?" I ask.

Logan smiles. "What does it look like? I'm getting away from you?"

"Is this because of what I said?"

Logan turns to me. "It's exactly because of what you said! You make me out to be some type of nutcase and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, Logi, I didn't know you felt that way."

Logan sighs. "It's alright and I know you didn't mean it."

"You forgive me?" I ask, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes, I do," he replies. He pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses me on my neck.

Out of nowhere, the moon rises up from the clouds and Logan became stale. "Logi, are you alright?"

"Rocky, get out of here," Logan says, looking up at the moon.

"But why?" I ask, anxiously.

"I said get out of here!" he yells.

I ran inside the school confusedly.

He pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses me on my neck.

Out of nowhere, the moon rises up from the clouds and Logan became stale.

"Not if I turn you into a vampire." I said. "What?" he said. "A vampire?" "Yes" I said. "What about my parents and school?" he asked. "Well in a family if only one person gets turned into a vampire everyone else in the family forgets about that person. Like they never existed." I said. "Then what about school?" he asked.

"We will live forever! We don't need education! I already have enough money and we could travel the world! Together." I said. "Will it hurt?" he asked. "No" I replied. "Ok" he said. I stuck my fangs into his neck and pulled them out." His eyes started to change colors and he grew fangs. "Is it over?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. He looked at me. "I love you Kim" he said. "I love you to Jack." I said. We kissed again. "Will we be together forever?" I asked. "Together forever." He replied.


End file.
